blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Silverpaw
Silverpaw is a small dilute calico with long, fluffy fur, dark green eyes, a bright pink nose, and a short, thick, scar above her right eye. = Silv is a very socially awkward weirdo. She's also a "kind, caring, squishy, smol orb". Silv's the kind of person who tends to live in her head. She usually overthinks/overanalyzes things, something that holds her back in social situations a lot. Basically she's shy and awkward, especially when she first meets someone, because she's afraid of offending and hurting others, or just making a fool of herself in general. However, to the people she's close to, she's usually a little all over the place, saying stupid things and such. She's irresponsible and messy, a little spacey, and very oblivius, especially to the obvious. Silv is what you would call a pushover. However, she gets incredibly defensive over her friends, even to an annoying extent, and usually winds up yelling if someone's being awful to them. Also, prepare yourself she's a bit of a fangirl soo... Trivia * She loves reading and writing (stories and poetry because everyone needs their daily dose of edgy poetry) * She loves drawing. * She likes anime and manga but reads manga more often then she watches anime. * Yo, watch out, she's a fujoshi with no life. * She likes Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Star vs the Forces of Evil,... etc etc * She ships Frodaisy. Frodaisy is life. * She only made this trivia thingy because she was bored. * She edits her page when she's bored. * She's been shipped with Laurelcloud and Frostfeather (all though they weren't really major ships or anything) * She is asexual, apothisexual, and heteroromantic and possibly grayromantic. It's uh, kind of complicated? Feel free to ask what each means if you'd like. ^^ * She's a vocaloid fan. *coughand harbors dreams of being a utaitecough* * She's scattered everywhere on the internet, find her if you can * Anyone else think Viktor's dub voice is cringy as heck? * She is a wiki stalker surfer for both the Blogclan Wiki 2 and every other fandom she's in. She totally doesn't stalk your pages. Ever. * She doesn't know when her claniversary is, but she's pretty sure it was some time around October-ish 2015. * In real life, she loves to sing. A lot. * Jayfeather is her favorite Warriors character and if she could, she'd marry him. * She has many, many fictional characters she's totally in love with. Say their name and she'll start screaming about why exactly they're amazing and the loves of her life. * Her personality type is INFP-T. * Lets take a moment to appreciate just how hot anime vampires are. * Kikuo. Creepy, dark, and freaking amazing. Her favorite vocaloid producer of all time as well. <3 * Her first anime was Soul Eater. (and her favorite character is, of course, Crona.) * She's afraid of lots of things: ** Pain ** Being alone (Like, being left in a room or a house or any place, without other people/mammals.) ** The dark. ** Heights. ** Making the wrong choice/decision. ** Escalators ** Strangling Gallery Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Shipped